


Go to Dinner With Me

by mybrotherharry



Series: Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The West Wing
Genre: Dating, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Steve being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry
Summary: Not all love stories begin at a protest march for transgender rights.





	Go to Dinner With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So I accidentally wrote more? Oops.

“Sam!” Ginger calls, sticking her head inside his office. “Call waiting on line 2. A Steve, who insists he met you recently and that you would know.”

Sam does not  _ grab _ the receiver. He picks it up at a serene pace, like a mature adult.

Putting the thing to his ear, he waves Ginger out of his office, and she shuts the door behind her.

He takes a deep breath before saying, “Sam Seaborn.”

“Mr. Seaborn,” the voice on the other end is familiar and warm, “this is Steve. We met at the protest last week?”

“You are hard to forget, Captain,” he says. “What can I do for you?”

“I hope its okay that I called you at the office,” Steve says. “Um - your office is listed on the White House website and I - well, I have a favor to ask.”

_ Captain America needs your help!  _ Sam hears the propaganda reel from half a dozen Cap movies he has hidden under his DVD player.

“Anything.”

“I was wondering if you can get me a meeting with someone in the Administration,” he says. “The Avengers have picked half a dozen different causes we would like to put our face and money to,” he explains. “One of them is veterans care and rehabilitation.”

“What are your concerns?”

“Budget assigned to the VA, for one,” he says. “We would also like to help the administration in turning the tide of public opinion around trans people in the military.”

“You think you can do that?” Sam can’t help but ask.

“We would like to try,” he sounds stubborn. Sam, unfortunately, is starting to like that a little bit. “So, do you think you can get me a meeting?”

“I can’t promise anything,” Sam says honestly. “But I am going to do my best, Captain.”

“It’s all I ask,” Steve says. “I won’t be alone. I am not asking for a meeting with Captain America on some idealist campaign. I will have a team with me.”

“What kind of team?”

“I can send resumes to your office,” Steve offers. “But Tony - Stark, that is, is helping me educate myself. We have a team right now of people from the ACLU, LGBT activism and a couple of retired generals.”

“I would like to see whatever information you have for me,” he says. “It will help me get the right people to meet with you.”

“Thank you,” Steve says, and he sounds so sincere that Sam has to blink in surprise. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing,” Sam says. “I am glad you reached out.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I am grateful that you kept my - presence at the protest quiet.”

“I was in the USO tour,” Steve laughs. “I know a little something about being part of something that you do not agree with a hundred percent.”

Sam can’t help but smile. Was this guy even real?

“Are you still in DC?” he asks, going on a hunch.  _ This is crazy. You are practically nuts. _

“Yeah,” Steve answers. “I am staying with my friend, Sam? You met him the other day.”

“The pararescue?”

“Yeah.”

“Captain,” Sam says, ignoring CJ’s voice in his head again. “Please tell me if I am barking up the wrong tree here,” he clears his throat, “but would you like to get dinner some time?”

Silence.

Sam feels the minute pass, dread curling in his stomach.  _ Oh no, oh no, oh no, I have read this wrong - _

“I would love to,” Steve says, voice breaking at the end.

Nearly sagging with the giddiness, Sam asks, “are you free tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I pick you up at seven?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, and Sam is certain the man is smiling into the receiver. “It’s a date.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved! Even if only to tell me to shut up and go home.


End file.
